Tokyo Olympics: 2020
Tokyo Olympics: 2020 = These Olympics are most famous for the United Kingdom coming first, for the first time ever. This was achieved by David Lenus, who was in charge of the athletes. =Countries= Great Britain David Lenus was appointed Athlete General in 2016 after Rio. He has a salary of £75000 a year and he receives extra money. For every bronze medal won, he receives a prize of £100. For every silver medal won, he receives a prize of £500 For every gold medal won, he receives a prize of £1000. Each sport is given an estimate of how many medals they will get in that sport. David would receive a £250 for every extra medal.His enrolment of the athletes: Michael McAllister, Myles McAllister, Rose Oak and Beth Samuels and Robert Du Thon. These positions for: Sprinter, Decathlete, Long-distance, Ultra Long-Distance and martial arts were some of the reasons the UK won the Olympics. To begin with he started to interview athletes, if their personal best was in the qualification times, then they could go and try to get qualified for the Olympics. The Qualification rounds for the U.K. were on the 5th September 2018 - 9th December 2018. The athletes received the results on the 12th April 2019. United States Of America The USA was under pressure to keep first place in these Olympics, which they failed in. They hoped to do well in track Athletics as Usain Bolt was now retired. They however, were worried about swimming especially as a few other countries had good swimmers, and Michael Phelps has retired. = Sports = = Sports = Athletics 100 Metre Sprint In this, the athletes sprint 100 Metres as they attempt to outrun each other. Whoever has the world record is called the fastest man. #Male Record: 6.58 seconds: Usain Bolt # Female Record: 10.49 Seconds: Florence Griffith-Joyner. 200 Metre Sprint This race is a lot like the 100 Metre Sprint, but because it usually goes around a bend the runners are staggered behind each other so they all run 200 Metres. # Male Record: 19.19 seconds. # Female Record: 21.34 Seconds 400 Metre In this race the people usually run one lap, it is one of the hardest for sprinters as the have to keep going for so long. # Male Record: 43.03 # Female Record: 44.57 800 Metre In this the people run two laps, and are expected to run the second lap faster than the first. # Male Record: 1:40.91 # Female Record: 1:53.28 1500 This is the first medium distance race. This is when the secret is endurance, not speed. It is nearly 4 Laps around the track. # Male Record: 3:26.00 # Female Record: 3:50.46 5000 Metre This one is 12.5 Laps of the track. # Male Record: 12:37.35 # Female Record: 14:11.15 10000 Metre This is 25 laps and the woman's record was broken in the Rio Olympics. # Male Record: 26: 17.53 # Female Record: 3000 Metre Steeplechase In this the people jump over 4 massive single hurdles, one has water after it. # Male Record: 7:53.63 # Female Record: 8:58.81 110 Metre Hurdles This is were a few hurdles are in the way, and if you knock them over you receive penalties. # Male Record: 12.80 # Female Record ( 100 Metre ): 12.21 400 Metre Hurdles This takes a lot more concentration as it is 4 times as long as the other hurdles. # Male Record: 46.78 # Female Record: 53.24 4 X 100 Metres relay The shortest of all the relays. # Male Record: 36.84 # Female Record: 40.82 4 X 200 Metre relay This one was not in the Olympics for some time, but was recently introduced. # Male Record: 1:18.63 # Female Record: 1:27.46 4 X 400 Metre relay # Male Record: 2:54.29 # Female Record: 3:15.17 Long Jump In this you run, jump at a board and land in a sandpit # Male Record: 8.95 Metres # Female Record: 7.52 Metres Triple Jump Similar to the Long Jump, but it is a hop, then skip and finally a jump. # Male Record: 18.29 # Female Record: 15.50 High Jump The participant jump over a horizontal pole, if they do not knock it off, they can continue to a higher height. They have 3 goes at each height, if they fail on all 3 then that height before that is their final height. # Male Record: 2.45 # Female Record: 2.09 Pole Vault Like the high jump in rules, but the athletes have a pole to gain enegy and height. # Male Record: 6.14 # Female Record: 5.06 Shot Put A large 16 pound ball is thrown as far as possible. # Male Record: 23.12 # Female Record: 22.63 Discus Throw A round, thin disk is thrown as far as possible. # Male Record: 75.08 # Female Record: 76.80 Hammer Throw A heavy ball and chain are thrown as far as possible. # Male Record: 86.74 # Female Record: 79.58 Javelin Throw A long spear is thrown as far as possible. # Male Record: 98.48 # Female Record: 72.28 Heptathlon Seven events: 100 Metre Hurdles, High Jump, Shot Put, 200 Metre, Long Jump, Javelin and 800 Metre. This event is only for the woman and take place over 2 days. # Female Record: 7,291(100 Metre Hurdles: 12.69 seconds, High Jump: 1.86 Metres, Shot Put: 15.8 Metres, 200 Metre: 22.56, Long Jump: 7.27 Metres, Javelin: 45.66 Metres and 800 Metres: 2:8.51 seconds). Decathlon This is 10 different events over 2 days, 5 a day. The scoring system is built on your ability in each event, the better you do, the more points you score. The events: 100 Metre Sprint, Long Jump, Shot Put, High Jump, 400 Metre, 110 Metre Hurdles, Pole Vault, Discus, Javelin and 1500 Metre. = Olympics = Day -2 Woman's Football Preliminaries Group E # Great Britain Vs United States Of America Score: 4:2 Great Britain Won # Germany Vs Spain Score: 4:0 Germany won Woman's Football Preliminaries Group F # Brazil Vs United States Of America Score: 2:3 United States Of America won # Sweden Vs Canada Score: 2:1 Sweden Won Woman's Football Preliminaries Group G # South Africa Vs France Score: 5:6 France Won # Australia Vs Zimbabwe Score: 3:4 Zimbabwe won Day -1 Men's Football Preliminaries Group A # United States Of America Vs Germany Score 2:4, Germany won # Great Britain Vs Sweden Score 5:0, Great Britain Won Men's Football Preliminaries Group B # Portugal Vs Brazil Score 1:6, Brazil Won # Japan Vs China Score 5:2, Japan Won Men's Football Preliminaries Group C # Argentina Vs France Score 2:3, Argentina Won # Iraq Vs Canada Score 3:2, Iraq won Cricket Crocket Tug of War